


The Holly and the Ivy

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Erestor has a special crown that has great meaning for him and Glorfindel wants to know what.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: The Holly and the Ivy Pt. 16/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff

Pairings: Erestor, Glorfindel; hinted Elrond/Erestor/Glorfindel/Lindir

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Sixteen of the Advent Challenge-> Erestor shares a special token with Glorfindel

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah this is so late!! Sorry everyone!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Your thoughts are deep this day, meleth.” Glorfindel’s warm tones woke Erestor from his indeed deep thoughts and caused the dark haired Elf to look over and smile.

 

“I am just thinking on what to wear for tomorrow at the Yule festival,” Erestor replied as he sat up in his chair and stretched, yawning softly. He had been working day in and day out on the scheduling of the festivities, much to his lovers’ disapproval. But he wasn’t one to just let things go half done. He was much too picky for that.

 

“And what is your decision?” Glorfindel asked in amusement as he sat on the edge of the desk, grinning as Erestor ran his hand appreciatively along the strong thigh closest to him.

 

“Mmmm well, my dark maroon and green robes with the gold filigree and then I think I shall wear that jade and ruby ivy holly crown that I always wear,” Erestor commented musingly as he brushed his fingers along Glorfindel’s inner thigh, his thoughts not completely on his words as his self enforced celibacy crashed in on him with a wicked vengeance.

 

Smirking as he watched his lover, Glorfindel slowly parted his legs, allowing Erestor better access. “I see. So what is the significance of that crown? You wear it every year and with such reverence,” he questioned softly, stifling a surge of need as Erestor’s fingers nimbly and slowly moved towards his crotch.

 

Eyes darkening with desire, Erestor looked up at Glorfindel with a serene smile. “It is just precious to me. Now…come and be the first to take care of my celibacy problem,” he purred out, chuckling as his request earned a possessive growl and immediate action from the golden Elf.

 

But a few hours later, the thought was not forgotten and was indeed brought up as Glorfindel watched Erestor dress. “So, tell me what that crown is for you?” he asked lazily as he stretched, smirking as he saw Erestor look at him in surprise. Obviously, the dark haired Elf had thought it forgotten…

 

Looking away, Erestor straightened and went over to his private chest and pulled out the aged, yet well cared for box that held the crown. He delicately pulled it out and sat down next to his lover so that they both could look at it. “Do you know what holly and ivy symbolize, Glorfindel?” he asked quietly as he touched the gleaming stones and wired filigree gently.

 

Tilting his head, Glorfindel rested his head on Erestor’s shoulder. “I know that ivy means fidelity and friendship, while holly means good will, defense, domestic happiness, and foresight. Why?” he asked softly as he laced his fingers with Erestor’s.

 

“This was given to me by Ecthelion the night before Gondolin fell. He said that he wanted me to find all the happiness and love that I could and that he wanted this to symbolize his love for me and his wishes,” Erestor whispered softly, blinking a bit as tears came to his eyes. He sniffled and nuzzled Glorfindel’s head with his own. “It was all I have had of him since then until I came to you, Elrond, and Lindir. And since then, I wore it as a symbol of my love and dedication on that special night. And also as a representation of his wishes.”

 

Glorfindel remained silent after the explanation, stunned. He had known that his lover and his past best friend had been close, but such a relationship had not even occurred to him. But as he thought on it, he remembered how they would be together. Not lovers, but as the deepest of friends that were lovers of another kind. He smiled softly and tilted his head just a bit to press a loving kiss to Erestor’s temple, amused at the relaxing of his lover’s unconsciously tense body against his. “That is indeed a very special gift. Well, now I must ready myself as well. Shall we meet with our other halves as well later on?” he asked quietly as he sat up.

 

Nodding as he smiled, Erestor accepted the loving kiss pressed to his lips before murmuring, “You are not angered, are you?”

 

“Not at all. I shall see you later, melethen,” Glorfindel purred in reply before standing and putting on his discarded robes. Erestor watched him leave with a small smile before resuming his preparations for that night.

 

The festival came and proceeded in its usual bright and cheery way as the Elves of Imladris hosted several other races in celebration. Erestor walked in; nodding and smiling at all he met along the way as he searched for his three lovers. He stopped as he saw them, stunned and more than a little speechless.

 

They each stood speaking with Celeborn and Thranduil, laughing and joking as they sipped at their wine. But it wasn’t the company the three were keeping that earned such a reaction. It was the fact that they each wore a wreath of holly and ivy on their heads, entwined with their gold, silver, and ebony hair in intricate braids, much as his own was with his jeweled version. He came forward and smiled weakly as they greeted him joyfully, each sneaking a kiss as they continued with their conversation with the other two Lords.

 

He looked up at Glorfindel, watery eyes asking silently on the change. Glorfindel smiled and leaned in to whisper. “You wear yours in declaration of your promise. So too do we…to you and to Ecthelion’s wish fulfilled.” He smiled softly and brushed away the tear that rolled down Erestor’s cheek before tilting his head as their favorite song came on. With a wink at their lovers, he led Erestor to the floor and spun him in a joyous dance.

 

Erestor laughed in delight as he danced with his golden lover. How he had been so blessed he would never truly know, but he always thanked Ecthelion for leading him in the right direction.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
